utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Taiyo Raikone
Character Design Taiyo has been given atleast 3 redesigns. Her most recent, and most likely last is shown here: Hair color: Black Eye color: Golden Shirt: Royal blue corset-like shirt with zipper in middle Jacket: '''Leather jacket (cropped in front; continues down back); A 'volume bar' is on the corner of the front of the jacket '''Skirt: '''Black with yellow wavebar design '''Feet: Royal blue boots with yellow laces; Orange stockings with vertical white stripe. Headset: '''Gold and white headphones with yellow lightning bolt design over whte. '''Guitar: '''Black or blue guitar with stars and flames as a design '''Ethnicity: Filipino-American Extended Related Character Info Fuko Zonbi - (Friend, sees like a little sister) Kurumi Subarashiine '- (Friend) 'Yoru Arashine - (Crush; past genderbend) Miyu Karime - '(Friend) 'Rou Jian - (Friend) Nilla Tohne - '''(Best Friend) Download '''ACT 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?41mq2zumtzw (Contains CV only; Language: Japanese) ACT 2: 'http://www.mediafire.com/?in2dsre2ms89vy9 (Contains CV only; Language: Japanese & Some English) *Second Download for Those Having Trouble: http://www.mediafire.com/?8hceoot2g9l9hr9 '''ACT 3: '''http://www.mediafire.com/?sz2nrweb35svh8b (Contains CV only, Language: Japanese) '''Air Append: '''http://www.mediafire.com/?qj6uf528mjgzlk8 (Contains CV only, Language: Japanese) '''Candy Append: '''http://www.mediafire.com/?ewlujv5e6t7xck7 (Contains CV only, Language: Japanese) Facts *Some of Taiyo's teeth are sharp (and can be seen when she's smiling, opening mouth, etc.) *She acts a little boyish, due to being raised mostly around boys as a child *She often acts out of impulse *She lives with Yoru, and a few other relatives of their's in an apartment *Her favorite animals are lions Usage Clause ''Adapted from Suika Sukune's profile '''Usage Rule of Taiyo Raikone The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Taiyo Raikone Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Taiyo Raikone 1. Authorization *Do not use Taiyo Raikone to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Taiyo Raikone in manners offensive to public order and morals. *Do not use Taiyo Raikone to slander and/or insult third person/party users. *Do not impersonate the creator of Taiyo Raikone. *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Taiyo Raikone commercially. 2. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited as long as it complies with the Authorization directives above. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group must be asked with permission from the creator first. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited if given permission from the creator, and has been warned/censored properly. 3. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on editing the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution and reuploading of this voicebank requires prior permission. *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank requires prior permission. Certified true and correct from Taiyo's creator, Alyssa (IceValaxy). The contents of this page is subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Profile pages requiring upgrade Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female Utauloid